


pinata

by spoke



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic insanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pinata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shusu (Sameshima_Shuzumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/gifts).



> Speed-written on too little sleep and general insanity. Meant to be funny, who knows if I succeeded.

The shadows are quiet enough, though whatever is lurking in them is not. He’s used to using the darkness to sense things, and having the ability even temporarily blocked is becoming increasingly frustrating. He wouldn’t even be in this mess if it weren’t for Touma, though.

He’d have to think of something suitable by way of repayment later.

For now he just needs to find them, and he would have thought it would be easier for the noise. If he could just hit the thing, this ridiculous torture would be over.

He was so wrong, and finally lost his temper about the third time he knocked into something he was sure had been moved in his way on purpose.

“Dammit, Touma! Tell Seiji to stop cheating!”

“Seiji isn’t even in the room,” he could tell Touma was lying by the laughter, dammit, “and nobody’s cheating.”

“I can still smell him, you know.”

It was at least some satisfaction to hear a very familiar voice being quite rude, though it didn’t stop him asking if this was really necessary.

“Yes it is!” Piped up the brat’s voice. “You promised, Anubis!”

..next time, he was going to suggest that they use Jun for this damn game.


End file.
